


contrarian

by WritingOnTheWalls



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Rambly, Sammy 'Skeptic' Stevens needs to chill, Vague vague sex mentions, and give his One True Love a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWalls/pseuds/WritingOnTheWalls
Summary: this isn't the always he's wished for.





	contrarian

They fight all the time now, and it’s a lot to handle.

If Sammy wasn’t in love, didn’t think they could work through this - if it were anybody else - he would leave. 

Just pack up, and leave. 

Leave Jack with his delusions, and his King Falls and his Lake Monsters and his whole heart. 

But he’s not that strong, and so he stays. 

They have good times. Of course they do. They’re young and in love, and they have each other. Sammy used to think that was enough. (It’s not enough.) 

One such good time begins on their puffy red couch, with Jack’s favourite movie - When Harry met Sally - and Sammy protests and rolls his eyes, but secretly loves it anyway. Loves the way that Jack rests his head in his lap, and permits him to stroke his soft, dark hair. Loves the way Jack’s ring flashes on his finger since they allow themselves to actually wear them in private. Loves the way Jack tears up a little on at least three separate occasions, and loves the way his laughter sounds- perfect, pure, joyful.   
Sammy thinks he would fight the whole world for Jack to never stop laughing. 

But of course he does. 

“Do you think it’ll be like this? In King Falls?” 

They’ll never know, because they’ll never be in King Falls.    
At least not together. 

So they fight, like they always do. Sammy had wished for an ‘always’ with Jack,, but this wasn’t the one he’d had in mind.

Sammy sobs, because it hurts, and Sammy sobs because it’s not fair. Sammy sobs because he doesn’t have the words anymore. Sammy sobs because maybe that’ll make Jack understand. Sammy sobs because it’s easier.    
  
(When did this get so hard?) 

“Werewolves are real,” Jack is saying, and his eyes are glistening too. There’s a trace of something like defiance, but Sammy can’t bring himself to care.   
  
Sammy pleads, but even as his hands shake and his voice breaks, he knows it won’t change a damn thing. 

The only thing he knows for certain is that he loves Jack.    
The only thing he knows for certain is that that still won't save him.    
  
Not from this. 

Sammy kisses him so fiercely, because maybe then it’ll make the pain stop. Jack kisses back, because what else is there left to say. 

They collapse into each other, and they don’t think about the why’s or the how’s. This is all second nature to them now, but not for long.    
  
If only. 

Eventually they’re too exhausted to keep moving, and Sammy speaks again. Jack wipes the tears from his loves eyes, in silent apology, as though he wants to make it right but doesn’t know how. (It would be so easy to make this right.) 

Sammy doesn’t believe in werewolves.    
Sammy doesn’t believe in werewolves and skinwalkers and apparitions.    
He doesn’t believe in a tiny mountain town in the middle of nowhere, that houses things like vampires and lake monsters and the kinds of people who believe that kind of bullshit.

Sammy’s spent his whole life with wavering convictions, unable to find certainly in even the smallest things.   
He finds comfort in science, in explanations from people who’re so much bigger and brighter than he’ll ever be. 

He likes the way Jack holds his hand, finds absolution in the feel of their lips together.    
Jack’s voice and his smile and the way his whole body lights up when Sammy enters a room? 

That’s real.   
  
He believes that his heart is right - that it knows the best for him, and that the best is Jack. Part of him’s been waiting his entire life for Jack, and somehow. Well, here he is.    
  
Because Sammy doesn’t believe in werewolves, but he believes in Jack, and everything they have. 

So he tells him. 

He doesn’t believe it’ll last forever - knows it can’t - but for now? That’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> is this based on a line from a glee ep? look. maybe.  
> thanks, as always, for reading friends.


End file.
